


Hulk's First Real Christmas

by elaiel



Series: PHSE [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Relationships: Clint Barton & Hulk
Series: PHSE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/45881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hulk's First Real Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to anyone who is celebrating over the winter season, Yule, Christmas, Hannukah, what ever you're celebrating, best wishes to you and your families and a Happy New Year to all.

Clint rubbed his eyes as he wandered into the living room.  
“Hi Hulk.” He mumbled. “Jarvis said you were up.”  
Hulk looked up from where he was sat in front of the Christmas tree, a small smile on his face.  
“Happy Chris’mas, Clint.” He rumbled.  
“Happy Christmas Hulk.” Clint said. “You want eggnog? Hot chocolate?”  
“Huh?” Hulk tipped his head.  
Clint chuckled. “Hulk’s first Christmas!”   
Hulk smiled. “Tree!” He said happily.   
Clint walked into the kitchen and busied himself in making the cocoa. He arranged some sugar cookies, a selection of Natasha’s Russian pickles, cheese and crackers and some dates and sugared almonds Bruce had acquired on a couple of plates. When he walked back into the living room with the tray, Jarvis appeared to be playing traditional Christmas carols and Hulk was swaying along.  
“Happy Christmas Hulk!” Clint put the tray on the table and carefully picked up the extra large mug and passed it to Hulk. “For your birthday, I got you your very own Hulk mug.”  
The wide grin on Hulk’s face said exactly how he felt about the gift.  
“Proper cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles.” Clint said. “In your own, Tony Stark certified unbreakable, Hulk sized mug. Happy Christmas Hulk. Careful, it’s a hot drink.”  
Hulk drank some of the cocoa before putting the mug down carefully. “Cocoa good.” He pronounced. He reached a huge hand carefully behind a sofa to pull out a very messily wrapped present with a stupidly large amount of holly-leaf patterned sticky tape wrapped around it. “House-voice help Hulk.” He said a little apologetically. “Hulk choose and Hulk wrap, Jar-vis tell Hulk how.”  
“That’s fine Hulk, Tony helped me with your present. Christmas is a time to do things with other people like having food together and helping give presents.”   
Clint fought his way through the layers of tape and paper, until he reached a bundled up woolen....sweater. He unrolled it to find a dark green lambswool sweater with a subtle repeating pattern of slightly darker pine trees and holly leaves in stripes.   
“House-voice say is trad...ish...traditional…”  
Clint laughed. “It’s definitely a traditional gift to give Hulk, and I like it a lot.” He pulled the jumper on over his pajamas. “It’s a good color, subtle Christmas pattern, perfect!”  
Hulk chuckled and helped himself to pickles and cheese and crackers.  
“Want to watch a Christmas movie?” Clint asked him.  
Hulk thought for a moment, shrugged and nodded.  
“Jarvis?” Clint asked.   
“Happy Christmas Clint.” Jarvis said. “How can I help.”  
“Happy Christmas Jarvis, please cue up Muppets Christmas Carol.” Clint said. “It’s not Christmas till I’ve watched the Muppets Christmas Carol.”


End file.
